


Prisoner (in Paradise)

by christianesteiffen



Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band), The Voice (Germany) RPF
Genre: AU, Andreas ist sad, M/M, Samu ist voll böööööse, Sandreas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: Andreas Bourani führt ein völlig normales, erfülltes Leben. Kurz vor seiner Hochzeit merkt er jedoch, dass ihm etwas fehlt. Wer oder was könnte das sein? Samu/Andreas //slash//





	

Andreas Bourani sagte gern von sich, dass er ein ganz normaler Mann war. Im perfekten Alter für die Midlife Crisis hatte er einen stabilen Job, eine liebenswerte Verlobte und Gesundheit.  
Das Traumleben des mittelständischen deutschen Durchschnittsbürgers. Er sollte rundum glücklich sein. Er wusste, dass er das sollte, dass er sich nicht beschweren sollte.  
Doch er tat es, denn in seinem perfekten Leben fehlte etwas und ohne dieses gewisse etwas war sein Leben langweilig. Es fiel Andreas schwer, sich durch den immer gleichen, trüben und faden Alltag zu schleppen. Er wusste, dass seine Verlobte, Lisa, mitbekam, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Aber Lisa war zu herzensgut, um ihre Sorgen mehr als nur oberflächlich auf den Tisch zu legen. Lisa, die gute Lisa, fragte nur, ob es ihm denn gut ging, ob sie ihm helfen könne, doch sie bohrte nie weiter nach. Genau das schätze Andreas an ihr so, wie er es hasste. Denn genau das wollte er, das sie für ihn da war, sich um ihn kümmerte. Doch er merkte, wie sie mit den Jahren auseinanderdrifteten. Deshalb tat er das einzige, woran er zu denken vermochte, um ihre Beziehung zu retten. Er fragte sie, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Und jetzt, eine Woche vor der Hochzeit, begann er sich zu wundern, ob dies nicht ein Fehler gewesen war. Nein, er wusste, dass es ein Fehler wäre, sie zu heiraten. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er da rauskommen sollte. Eigentlich wollte er ihren Eltern beweisen, dass er kein Feigling war, dass er der richtige Mann für ihre Tochter war. Jedoch war ihm tief in seinem Herzen bewusst, dass dem nicht so war.  
Denn sein Herz gehörte einem anderen. Samu Haber. Einem der meistgesuchten Verbrecher des Landes. Klar, nach mittlerweile zehn Jahren, war der Aufruhr um ihn abgestillt. Trotzdem konnte jeder Deutsche das Gesicht des verbrecherischen Finnen identifizieren.  
Des verbrecherischen Finnen, der Andreas Herz gestohlen hatte und es nach all diesen Jahren immer noch fest in seinen langen Fingern hielt.  
Damals, vor genau zwölf Jahren, als Andreas gerade mal zwanzig war, blutjung aus heutiger Sicht, lernte er den Mann kennen.  
Er war von Augsburg nach Berlin gezogen, um an der Universität der Künste Musik zu studieren. Dort lernte er auch den acht Jahre älteren Samu Haber kennen, der frisch aus dem Studium in Finnland, nach Deutschland gekommen war, um Professor zu werden.  
Auf die Frage, warum er Professor werden wolle und warum gerade in Deutschland, hatte er gesagt, dass er sein Wissen weitergeben wolle, das er über die Jahre gesammelt hatte und in Deutschland waren die Lebenserhaltungskosten einfach niedriger. Anfangs hatte Andreas nicht erfahren, warum denn so etwas wie die Kosten für Samu ausschlaggebend waren. Dann aber, als sie sich näher kennenlernten, hatte Samu ihm erzählt, dass er aus sehr ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammte. Zu viele Kinder, zu wenig Geld. In seiner Heimat war es ihm schwer gefallen, sich aus dem sozialen Loch hervorzuhieven, weshalb er in Deutschland einen Neuanfang versuchen wollte. Andreas hatte das sehr mutig gefunden, schließlich wusste Samu wenig über Deutschland, von Sitten und Traditionen bis hin zur Sprache. Dies war der Grund, weshalb der Deutsche Samu seine Unterstützung angeboten hatte. Sie hatten sich häufig getroffen, mehrmals pro Woche, um Deutsch zu üben und dem Finnen das Land und die Kultur näher zu bringen.  
Irgendwann war daraus dann mehr geworden. Andreas konnte sich gar nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann das passiert war, nur dass es passiert war und dass es sich natürlich angefühlt hatte, als wäre Samu ein Teil von ihm, der ihm vorher gefehlt hatte und der nun zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Sie waren eins.  
Bis Andreas erfuhr, weshalb es Samu so schwer gehabt hatte, in Finnland neu anzufangen. Organisiertes Verbrechen war das Stichwort. Sein Freund beichtete ihm eines Tages, er sei noch als junger Bursche eingestiegen, viel zu früh habe er erwachsen sein und Verantwortung übernehmen müssen, verzweifelt, die Familie über Wasser zu halten. In den folgenden Jahren habe er sich hochgearbeitet, etwas, worauf er nicht stolz war und letztendlich war er durch die richtigen Morde und Bestechungen zum Leiter der Mafia in Finnland geworden. Er habe sie komplett umstrukturiert, eine neue Ära des organisierten Verbrechens gestartet und zu spät realisiert, wie falsch seine Taten waren. Er hatte seine Leute verraten und war ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gekommen. Jetzt lebte er glücklich und sicher in Deutschland, in einer Millionenstadt, wo niemand nach ihm suchen würde. So war es jedenfalls gedacht. Im Nachhinein dachte Andreas, hatte der Finne wahrscheinlich gewusst, dass sie ihn früher oder später finden würden. Trotzdem war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen, als sie es taten. Sie hatten ihn gefoltert, ihn töten wollen, doch wenn Samu eins war, dann war es überzeugend. Er bot ihnen einen Deal an. Er würde für sie weiterhin Verbrechen ausüben, doch die Schuld auf seine Schippe nehmen. Offiziell wäre er ein Einzeltäter und niemand würde dahinter kommen. Und so entkam er der finnischen Mafia, mit nur einem Zeigefinger weniger. Nach einem langen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus begann das Verbrecherregime Samu Habers in Deutschland. Das ganze Land war entsetzt von der Grausamkeit seiner Verbrechen. Andreas sah ihn nach dem Tag, an dem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde, nie wieder. Natürlich war er von den Taten seines Freundes entsetzt, doch das, was ihn am meisten störte waren nicht seine Verbrechen, sondern dass er ihn trotzdem noch liebte.  
Auch nachdem er spurlos verschwunden war, auch jetzt noch nach zehn Jahren, nachdem er für tot erklärt worden war.  
Für einige Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden hatte er jede Nacht von ihm geträumt. Dann hatte es langsam abgeebbt, auch beim Sex hatte er aufgehört an ihn zu denken.  
Doch je näher sein Hochzeitstag kam, desto mehr träumte er wieder von ihm, desto mehr hoffte er, dass er wieder kommen und ihn wie ein Prinz auf einem weißen Ross erretten würde. Desto überraschter war er, als dies tatsächlich geschah.  
Zuerst bekam er mysteriöse Briefe eines anonymen Absenders. Lisa hatte gesagt, er sollte damit zur Polizei gehen. Stattdessen machte er sich daran, sie zu entschlüsseln. Es dauerte einige Wochen, in denen auch ihr Telefon häufig klingelte und niemand an der Leitung war, Rosen in ihren Vorgarten geworfen wurden, um die Botschaft zu entschlüsseln. Innerlich hatte Andreas die ganze Zeit gehofft, nein gewusst, dass dies Samus Art war, ihm zu sagen, dass er zurück war.  
Samus verschlüsselte Nachricht war der Grund, weshalb Andreas mitten in der Nacht mit Kapuze tief im Gesicht durch die Straßen Berlins eilte. Er war auf dem Weg zur Weidendammer Brücke, wo sie vor all den Jahren ein Schloss mit ihren Namen befestigt hatten.  
Als er dort mitten auf der Brücke im fahlen Licht der Laternen eine Gestalt stehen sah, beschleunigte er seine Schritte.  
Vorsichtig tippte er der Person auf die Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte er nach langen Jahren endlich wieder das Gesicht seines Geliebten. Vergessen war all der Schmerz, all die Tränen, die er seinetwegen vergossen hatte und er empfing seine Lippen in einem hungrigen Kuss.  
Doch nur allzu schnell, lösten sie sich voneinander, als Samu seine Hand nahm und ihn von der Brücke zog. Sie kamen nur wenige Schritte, als sie auf einmal von grellem Licht umgeben waren. Andreas blinzelte, er konnte nur wenige Silhouetten klar ausmachen. „Hände hoch, sie sind umzingelt.“ ertönte es von oben.   
Dann erblickte er Lisa, die ihn weinend und vorwurfsvoll anguckte. „Du Schwein“, schrie sie „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du sofort in seine Arme rennst, sobald du die Chance hast. Aber jetzt ist es aus. Ihr kommt beide ins Gefängnis. Für immer.“ Als sie endete, fing sie hysterisch an zu lachen. „Ich...“ Doch bevor Andreas einen ganzen Satz formen konnte, fiel er. Er fiel so tief, unter ihm nichts als Dunkelheit. Er wartete auf den Aufprall... und wartete. Starke Arme fingen ihn auf und ein Mund legte sich an sein Ohr. Heiße Worte flüsterte dieser: „Isch habe dick vermisst.“ Zusammen flohen die beiden durch die Berliner Kanalisation, dann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stiegen sie wieder hoch und sahen, dass die Nacht bald endete. Der Himmel war in ein warmes rot getüncht und vor ihnen wartete ein Flugzeug, fertig zum Abflug. „Wohin gehen wir?“ wollte Andreas wissen. „Wohin du willst.“ antwortete Samu und küsste ihn.

**Author's Note:**

> Irgendwie ist mir die Idee zu dieser AU gekommen und dann musste ich sie einfach schreiben. Was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
